Love in Paris
by Wintreaux
Summary: His voice was husky as he let a dangerous hand trail up the length of her exposed leg, and rests his fingers on her hip. "Do you know how many men are staring at you?" She loves when he's possessive, "No...tell me," she smiles innocently. "Far too many," he growls in her ear before pulling her flush against him. AU - Sheldon/Penny - OOC - You won't regret reading it.
1. I

**I don't like A/N's but I have to state this one time:**

 **Let me just make something painfully clear from the start:** _ **I don't watch TBBT.**_ **I've tried a many of times, and I couldn't get past the first season. I harbor a strong dislike for Leonard, nobody in the right mind should be** _ **that**_ **insecure. However, I do have a strong love for Sheldon/Penny. With _that_ being said, if politically correct TBBT is your kink, don't read my story. It's complete Fandom Trash and meant to cater to my own enjoyment and needs a** **nd anyone else who likes less toddler-plaid-clad-Sheldon and more grown-man-protector-tough-but-not-too-tough-Sheldon. So please keep the negativity to yourself.**

 **So, it should be obvious at this point that this fanfiction story is:**

 **SUPER AU**

 **COMPLETELY OOC**

 **And obviously, SHENNY.**

 **That being said, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **I. Monday Night**

"Thank you, so much."

There was a loud applause and someone else's voice took over the microphone.

She stood at the entry way of the grand hall, the golden doorway arch contrasting beautifully against her tanned skin. She wore a floor length strapless off-the-shoulder black dress her cleavage ample, with a slit so far up her thigh she had to go without underwear. Her golden hair was pinned up in an up-do that was messy enough to look classy. Her breath hitched in her throat when she caught his piercing blue eyes from across the room.

He wore a three-piece black on black suit, and the jacket did wonders to accentuate the definition in his arms. She shifted her body weight and watched as his darken eyes followed the length of her tan leg that was now on show, thanks to the dangerous slit on her dress. She smirked as he held up a finger to the person that was talking to him, a woman, and stalked towards her.

She chanced a look at the round table to her left and saw her friends laughing and drinking, she smiled. A mousy blonde and a Jew with a bowl cut kissing animatedly, an Indian pounding down glasses of champagne and flirting with a guy who had taken up her seat, but two were missing. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the room for the short guy with glasses, and a girl that looked just like him with straight brown hair and therapeutic black shoes. Her eyebrows furrowed once she saw the two in a darker corner, lips locked behind an ugly plant.

She would've thought it would hurt her more to see her fiancé in a heated make-out session with the one female who calls her 'bestie', who was also engaged. But it wasn't the first she'd witness them doing something they shouldn't be. She had no idea how long this affair had been going on, but it only gave her cause to pursue her own desires. So, despite wanting to hog-tie both backstabbing assholes, she doesn't…because, she supposes that would be the pot calling the kettle black. So, she ignores them, she'll confront them another time. She turns her head back towards the man walking towards her, but gasps when she finds he's now standing right in front of her.

She placed a forbidden hand on his chest, "You scared me," her voice was soft, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. He looked down at her, the harsh glare of the chandeliers reflecting in her gorgeous green eyes. His voice was husky as he let a dangerous hand trail up the length of her exposed leg, and rests his fingers on her hip. "Do you know how many men are staring at you?"

The blonde smirked innocently, she loved when he got possessive. Even though both of them were technically engaged, it made her feel special…how wrong was _that_. "No," she said innocuously, "Tell me."

"Far too many," he stated, his fingers gripping her firmly and pulling her flush against him, "I have a key," he whispered to her. And she nodded matching his wicked grin, "Let's go."

He didn't need to be told twice, looking over to the table of their friends he laced their fingers and quickly pulled her towards the lobby of the expensive hotel. She giggled uncontrollably and used her free hand to pull at the single pin holding her hair together, her long hair tumbled from the top of her head down her back and to her waist. Accidentally dropping the silver pin, she took the steps as fast as she could, hand still laced with the man beside her.

The short brown-haired man, with the glasses and the terrible insecurities pulled away from the raggedy breathed woman in front of him. Both, adjusting their glasses. He looked both ways with his eyes narrowed, he could've _sworn_ they were being watched. He looked towards the table in front of them and noticed at this point his friends were drunk and not going to be able to remember anything tonight. Though, he couldn't find the tall man of the hour, he concluded he was busy making rounds and shaking hands.

"Are you ok, Snookums?"

He frowned at the nickname but nodded his head, "Just…" he trailed off, "Nothing, I just felt…weird," he stated but something to the right of him caught his eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows immediately rushing towards what he _thought_ he saw. There were many blondes in Paris, there was no way his fiancée was here. She said she was sick and wouldn't be able to join them tonight, she was back in their room.

He rounded the corner quickly, and the last thing he saw was a giddy couple running up the long navy velvet stair case, and a long black train from a dress turn the corner. He narrowed his eyes, but the ugly light from the chandelier hit his glasses and reflected on something shiny laying on the floor. He glanced down and noticed the silver hairpin, he picked it up and examined it.

 _No._

She's giggling like mad when they make it to his suite, it's large and extravagant, everything is gold, navy, and velvet…he is the guest of honor after all. "Why are you laughing?" He asks, his voice deep already high on the possibility of having her to himself for the night. She walks up to him and places her hands on his chest, flexing her fingers over the silk of his vest, "Congratulations Mr. Nobel Prize winner," she says her voice barely a whisper as she looks up at him through her thick lashes.

He grins, from everyone in his life it was her approval he sought the most. Without wasting time, he gripped her hips and bunched up the delicate fabric of her seductive dress in his fingers, pulling it high up he easily lifted her, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He connected their desperate lips, and instantly he heard the soft mewls he longed to hear, come from the back of her throat. She tangled her hands in his hair and felt him walk them backwards towards a dresser, her back hit the wall and she slid down onto the hard surface.

He broke their kiss and found her neck, hastily placing kisses to every inch of the exposed skin. He so desperately wished he could mark her as his, because in reality she is _his_ , and _only his._ They were just going through rather annoying technical difficulties at the moment. But one day, she was going to be his and the world would know it.

"Fuck…" she moaned as she felt the chilly Paris air hit her exposed chest, she was glad she forgone her bra and underwear that night. Less layers, less obstacles. He placed delicate kisses along the valley of her breast before taking one in his mouth completely, one hand on the other working her nipple and the other on her ass. He was _always_ an ass man.

She grabbed his face in between her hands and made him release her nipple, she shook her head, "No. No more, I want you…" her voice was unsteady, and she was so certain she was going to leave a pool on the dresser top. He smirked and before she knew any better, she was bouncing on top of the dark blue charmeuse silk sheets her blonde hair sprawled out beneath her. She giggled at the action and watched with deep lust in her eyes as he rid himself of the multiple articles of clothing on his body. Suddenly everything felt like _too_ much.

She shimmied the rest of the way out of her dress and let it fall to the floor. He noticed the lack of underwear and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She smirked, "I was ready for you," she whispered as he stalked towards her, leaning her on her back.

She grabbed at the length between his legs and stroked him with great care, watching as he threw his head back in bliss. He was always so easy to please she smiled as he bit down on his lip when he felt the warmth of her mouth encase his hardened cock. "Shit…" he murmured.

In his eyes, there was nothing sexier than watching the woman he adored with his entire heart suck his dick. She was on her knees for him, bobbing her head up and down against the length of him, taking him in as much as she could. His large hand tangled into the back of her head, guiding her slightly. But he knew he wouldn't last long if she didn't stop, so he pulled her upwards and she straddled him on the large bed, easily sliding down the long length of his member.

His grip on her hips tightened and he smirked egotistically once he saw her do that _thing_. She was biting on her own lip, throwing her head back as she bounced up and down on him. Taking him in the entire way before coming off and doing it all over again. It was his second favourite position, only because he got to _watch_ her face, and her face was the most gorgeous thing in the world to him.

Especially when he knew it was him that was making her feel this way, it was him bringing her to her edge, making her feel all this pleasure.

"Oh…" she moaned as she started to play with her breast, her hair wild. And suddenly he was upset, how dare she be so appealing. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so without much disruption he flipped them over. She now on all fours as he entered her from behind, a deep moan coming from the back of his throat. It didn't take him long to find his pace and start pounding into her from behind.

Like he said, he had always been an ass man and there was something remarkable about the way her ass bounced against his dick when he fucked her from behind. And then there was that _other thing_ she did when she arched her back so damn deeply it—"Oh fuck," he grumbled as he watched her back dip so deeply it gave him a better and deeper angle. "I'm gonna cum," he murmured as he grabbed a hold of her ass and sped up.

"Cum for me, Sheldon, cum for me," she coaxed as she felt her own climax coming quickly. And with a few more thrusts, "Fuck, Penny!" He choked out before giving her one last deep thrust and emptying himself into her. She sagged as she felt her own release. The two collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap.

"I love you," she looked into his eyes, and blue met green and green met blue and he smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face before replying, "And I love you."

* * *

 **I want to make this a 7 chapter story, but we'll see how feedback goes!**


	2. II

**II. Tuesday Night**

"I can't believe we go back to LA in six nights," the sulking Indian man pouted.

Last night everyone had come to the conclusion they all had one too many drinks and were all suffering the consequences. So, with a consensus it was agreed they'd sleep in on the rainy Tuesday morning, and they'd meet up in her room—hers and her fiancés room, that evening. While everyone was suffering from the effects of a hangover, she had just been suffering the effects of rough sex…her thighs hurt like hell.

After they cuddled in a sweaty naked heap, she took her leave and snuck back to her suite that was conveniently down the hall. She was glad when she noticed everyone was still downstairs partying. Her fiancé probably fucking her 'bestie' in a broom closet, she could snort at the hypocrisy of it all. Folding her dress into her suitcase, she got into the shower and could swear she could still _feel_ him. Touching her, kissing her, _in_ her. She couldn't help but trail her hands in between her legs and pleasure herself for the second time that night. However, she heard the hotel room door open, and quickly got out the bathroom to see her fiancé. He looked perplexed but didn't say anything about it, and she wasn't going to ask.

After a forced conversation of pleasantries and, 'how was the ceremony?' they went to bed, she being spooned by the man she didn't want but was on track to marry.

The Jewish man with the bowl cut shoved his friend half-heartedly, "That's almost a whole week, man. We're in Paris! Let's do something fun, the nightlife is amazing!" He enthused as he stood to his feet and looked out the ceiling to floor window, the view was astounding and she was already sure she was going to come back, "Who knows when we'll all be in Paris together again?" He asked rhetorically, "Let's do this."

And that's how they all ended up spilling out of a yellow cab van and entering a bricked building. From the outside it looked worn down and sketchy, the ugly grey bricks going perfectly with the cloudy night sky. Though, the lineup was long, and you could hear the bass of the music from the sidewalk. Once inside, the place was lit with red and blue strobe lights, it was dark and steamy, but nobody cared. The dance floor was packed, and the bar was just as.

"Our booth is over there!" Bernadette announced as she guided everyone to the booth at the top of the stairs, behind a velvet rope and away from all the drunken strangers. Everyone relaxed into their section, already feeling like they had been dancing the entire night. "This is such a sexy atmosphere, isn't it _Baby_?" Her eyes were instantly turned to the woman speaking, Amy, as she saddled up beside her _own_ fiancé. Mr. Nobel-Prize-Winner. She pushed her cleavage together and leaned into him, her lips grazing the stubble on his jaw. And he took the bait, and looked into Amy's cleavage. Amy took that opportunity and planted a wet kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

 _So that's the game we're playing?_

Feeling bold, she took a shot of the Grey Goose that was awaiting them at their booth when they arrived, and grabbed her own fiancés hand, "I want to dance," she whispered against his ear. The love in their relationship had since been long-gone, it was more of a partnership, both too afraid to say 'it's over' because they were _comfortable_. However, Leonard was still wildly attracted his fiancée, she was one of the most gorgeous females he'd ever known. Therefore, when her tongue touched the tip of his ear, he eagerly grabbed her hand and the couple were off to the dance floor.

She was glad she chose the outfit she was wearing tonight, if she was going to get under _her_ Scientists' skin and make him jealous, she had to look the part. She wore a black bodycon dress that fit to her curves perfectly, especially the way it accentuated _his favourite_ part of her body, her ass. There was a deep V cut in the front that gave her cleavage a great view, with black heel that's made her legs look envious to anyone within her radius. And she knew that _he knew_.

She put her hands in her wavy hair and danced on the man she was supposed to love. Her ass on his front, grinding on him in ways that looked like they were having sex vertically, and his hands dug into her hips. It didn't feel the same compared to when _he_ would touch her, but she couldn't dwell on that now. She had a mission to accomplish and she was pretty sure she was doing it well. As she chanced a look over her shoulder and glanced back at their booth, Howard and Raj were staring at them slack jawed while _he_ was glaring at them so darkly it sent a shiver up her spine knowing he was going to make her learn her lesson once he got her alone. She smirked and turned to face Leonard.

He began kissing on her neck and she nearly pushed him off her, but she reminded herself this was supposed to be _normal_. But now, she felt like she was _actually_ cheating. Wincing, she pulled away and let out a breath as the song came to an end, "I'm tired, I'm going to go sit down!" She called over the music. He just nodded in a stupid daze and followed her, unaware of the glares coming his way from his mistress and his own 'best friend'.

"Wow, Penny, I've never seen you move like that. You have to show me sometime, Bestie, so I could wow Sheldon in the bedroom," Amy smirked as she winked her way. The blonde just forced a smile, "Some other time," she assured her. _Not_.

She didn't even need to look at him to know he was seething with jealousy and envy, but she looked at him anyways and saw the deviousness behind the blue eyes and it sent a wave of excitement through her. Suddenly, she noticed the way his jaw clenched and unclenched before he removed the long arm that rested behind Amy, "I'm thirsty," he announced before looking at the rest of the table, "Would you guys like a drink?"

A few orders were sent around before his eyes landed on the blonde, "Care to help me?" His tone was clipped, and it sounded no different than any other time they spoke, but she _knew_ , and she was excited. She nodded her head and took the hand he held out for her, helping her down the stairs and towards the bar. However, before they reached, he pulled her to the left quickly and placed his large hands on her waist, "Wha-"

He ignored her and pulled her into the men's restroom, and into the handicap stall, "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was low. The bathroom was filthy, and the luminescent lights flickered on and off continuously, she didn't care though. She was getting the reaction from him that she craved. "I _was_ dancing with my fiancé, why?" She knew her words would tick him off further.

"Like that?" He advanced on her, watching as her back hit the tiled wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and looked down into her green eyes, "You've seemed to have forgotten you're _mine,_ " he stated before capturing her lips with his.

It was like that was all she needed because she couldn't feel her legs anymore, and suddenly close wasn't _close enough_. Though, they both knew they didn't have a lot of time, they were supposed to be getting drinks from the bar not fucking in the bathroom. So, they made quick work of unbuckling the belt of his dark washed jeans, and soon he picked her up off her feet and slammed her back into the stall door.

"Fuck me, Sheldon."

Was all he needed to hear before he hiked up her already short dress, and guided himself towards her entrance reminding her who she belonged to. "Say it," he demanded as he attacked her neck. She moaned deeply as he continuously hit her G-spot, driving her wild. "Say it," he growled, biting down on the pulse on her neck. She struggled to speak, "I'm yours."

"Again."

"I'm yours, Sheldon, fuck I'm _yours_."

He smirked against her skin and placed her feet back onto the ground, "What?" She questioned before he quickly spun her around. The thing about the handicap stall that he just _loves_ is the railing that comes with it.

 _Easy access, indeed._

He bent her forward as she gripped onto the metal bar before closing her eyes as he entered her from behind. His eyes were wild and triumphant as he established a vigorous rhythm surging into her, causing her moaning to get louder with each deep thrust. As if neither of them cared they were in a public space and they _could_ get caught if either of their male friends decided to use the bathroom. But then again, maybe that's what it made it so hot. The possibility.

Hot…wet…tight…Penny… _his_ Penny…

He had never felt an undeniable possessiveness over anything or anyone in his life, not his white boards, his collectibles, or the medal that resided in his safe back at the hotel. But, when this gorgeous blonde came into his life, he knew things were changing, _he_ was changing.

Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the stall when the bathroom door swung open, neither of them caring of who it could be. But then the door handle shook slightly, and a drunken hiccup could be heard, "Oh shit," they heard the slur of a stranger, "Fuck yeah man, right on!" He drunkenly cheered Sheldon on before noisily using a urinal and exiting the bathroom again.

A loud tearless cry rippled through her body and she arched her back deeply as her climax washed over her body and she milked his cock. "Stay with me," he ordered her as he picked up his pace, slamming into her with a determined force. "Fuck, Sheldon!" She gave a throaty moan, she knew her legs were weak after her orgasm, but she wasn't about to give up on him.

"Cum in me," she coaxed him as she started to meet his thrusts, wildly. He watched as her ass bounced back against his hardened dick, a mixture of her own orgasm and precum glistening on his shaft. "Fuck," he groaned as he felt his body tense. He lurched forward and buried his dick deep in her walls before giving into his own orgasm and filling her completely.

Riding out his orgasm he pulled out slowly a quiet _pop!_ was heard and Penny was pulling her dress down. They shared a knowing look before she walked towards the bathroom door, he pulled her back quickly, "You're mine, Penny. I'll be damned if I let that cheating homunculus take you from me." He said seriously, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat before nodding. Aren't they just hypocrites? She wondered if she should start feeling bad.

"Well it's about damn time, I was starting to wonder if we should send a search party for you two!" Bernadette smirked before taking her glass from Sheldon and saying a 'thank you'. She frowned, "The line at the bar was ridiculous."

The blonde looked around and noticed two people had gone missing as well, "Where's Leonard and Amy?" She questioned curiously. Raj waved her off, "They had to go to the bathroom, they'll be back soon."

Sheldon and she shared a knowing look before she decided finally, _nope, I don't feel bad at all_.


	3. III

**II. Wednesday Afternoon**

"Are you almost ready?"

Penny sighed loudly before throwing her large sunglasses on, it was obvious she was irritated with Leonard and he knew it. Therefore, she didn't understand why he kept speaking to her, he was only making her mood worse. Today was supposed to be a good day, the group of seven decided to spend the afternoon out by the hotel pool.

Even though it was raining and dreary yesterday, you wouldn't be able to tell by the weather today. The sun shone down confidently, the rays poured through the hotel windows giving the illusion of it being mid-summer instead of the beginning of September. After the club last night, everyone was feeling better about the day they had –hangovers aside, but Leonard just wouldn't _stop_ questioning her. About… _everything_. It was annoying. He was no better than she was, so how dare he even try to make her feel guilty. He didn't even know anything, she _knew_ but she just didn't say anything because frankly _she didn't care_.

Maybe she would've felt bad if Leonard was actually _faithful,_ but he wasn't, he was just as bad as she was. Worse, because _he started it!_ cheating never crossed Penny's mind until she walked into 4A and heard Amy and Leonard in his bedroom fucking like the damn monkey's she analyzes. So, she confronted Sheldon and the two found a mutual likeness and the rest was history. "Yes, _Leonard_ , I am ready." She bit harshly before throwing open the room door and stepping into the hallway, immediately bumping into Amy, Raj, and Sheldon.

She jumped back quickly, they were going to meet at the pool, so she didn't expect to see them in front of her door. "What?" Raj spoke first, "Howard and Bernadette aren't coming today, Bernadette started getting sick. She's been throwing up all afternoon," he made a face, "It's just us five today."

Penny nodded her head unimpressed, she knew exactly why Bernadette was sick. She told her, she _tried_ to warn her about having sex with the little creep, but Bernadette only laughed and waved her off as if she was making a _joke_.

" _You keep having sex with the weasel and he's gonna get you pregnant," Penny stated nonchalantly as she sat on her blue couch, sipping wine through a straw. As if somehow that would make it look less pathetic than she felt._

 _The mousy blonde who occupied Penny's floor just laughed, the sound hit Penny's ears like nails on a chalkboard, how could Howard stand it? "Oh Penny, Howie and I are both aware we aren't ready for kids yet. That's definitely not on the agenda."_

 _The skeptical blonde glanced down at the girl, giving her a knowing look, "You're aware things happen whether or not you want it to? You guys might be super smart and everything," she gestured wildly at that part, "But you can't control_ that _of all things. Unless you abstain from sex all together, you know…I think that would be best for you. I'd hate to see so many little creeps running around, bowl cuts and dickies pants." She shuddered._

 _Bernadette placed the nail polish down and blew at her fingers before laughing, "You're hilarious, Pen. But trust me, we know what we're doing."_

Penny loved Howard in his own way, but _wasn't_ joking.

"Well, that's great! It'll be an even more intimate affair," Amy smiled widely as she held her hand out for Sheldon to hold. The taller man glanced at the offending appendage but held it anyways after a moment's hesitation. Penny rolled her eyes at the scene and moved to start walking, however Amy grabbed her arm excitedly and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I think the more revealing clothes I've taken to wearing is finally getting through to Sheldon, _Bestie_! Do you think the focal point to my bosoms is what's attracting him? It's so fascinating, it's like a moth to a light!" She giggled like a school girl.

Penny forced a smile before taking the lead and hitting the elevator button. _Why are there so many damn floors in this hotel?_ She glanced at the glowing number above the elevator, floor twenty-nine, they were on floor nineteen and had to go to the main floor just to get to the pool. _Great_. She turned around to complain to her friends but was stopped in her tracks when she actually took in what they… _Amy_ was wearing.

 _God fucking damn it,_ Amy was hot! Under those ugly sweaters and wool skirts was actually a banging body. And she was positive Raj, and Sheldon noticed. She wasn't even going to include Leonard, they were fucking for heaven's sake, he already knew. Instead of an ugly one piece like she expected, Amy wore a two-piece bikini and it wasn't anything super revealing, but the top did wonders to her breast. It _was_ a focal point. Amy always had a bigger rack than Penny, that was obvious, but Penny was no A-cup. She was a modest C, while Amy had to be a DD. Though, where she lacked in chest she made up in other _ass_ ets. And Sheldon was an ass guy after all. So that made her feel slightly better.

It was the first time in a long time Penny felt any kind of self-consciousness of her own body, she forced herself to look away from the woman and look at her own reflection in the elevator doors. She wasn't skinny and she wasn't fat, her stomach was flat and toned, she was kind of _slim-thick_ , and she loved it. But what if Sheldon wanted someone curvier like Amy? She wore a yellow two-piece that left little to the imagination, a small yellow triangle covered a little more than her areola giving her a lot of cleavage and her bikini bottom was a skimpy thong bikini. She _hated_ tan lines. Did Sheldon even see her as a _life-partner_ or just a fuck buddy? Far be it for Sheldon to talk about his feelings. She rolled her eyes. She glanced up at her reflection and noticed the taller man behind her narrowing his eyes at her in question, like he was in deep thought. It made her stomach churn, but the elevator doors opened before she could do anything.

The French loved luxury, that was obvious. Everything was large in size and grand in décor, it was gorgeous. The pool was large and had a hot tub section right off a small waterfall, the water wasn't even blue it was a gorgeous teal that looked crystallized as the hot sun beat down on it. Surprisingly, there weren't many people in the pool at all. A few, but they were all off to one side.

"Look, there are a bunch of lounge chairs available over there!" Raj pointed out. Penny had to keep herself from smirking, as he pointed to the lounge chairs by a group of rather appealing men. She was so proud of Raj for being true to he was. She remembered he was so scared to tell them he was gay, but no one was shocked. Not even Sheldon was surprised.

" _We know Sweetie, and we love you anyway."_

He hadn't been mute since, and Penny was proud.

"Want to go into the pool, Penny?" Leonard asked as he took off his blue t-shirt, leaving him in his orange swim trunks. Penny shook her head, "Nah, I'm going to tan for a bit." Lord knows she never thought she'd be able to tan in _September_ but far be it for to turn away blessings.

Leonard sighed but walked to the pool anyways, Penny ignored his sulking frame and laid on her back enjoying the way the Parisian sun felt on her skin. Maybe it was in her best interest to ignore Sheldon and move on with her life, what were they doing anyways? They couldn't keep sneaking around. Eventually Amy or Leonard will want to set a date and get married, they'd only be hurting themselves in the end.

And she wasn't going to put everything on hold for a man who wasn't sure what he wanted. She told him once before that it was his call, all he had to do was say the word and she would leave Leonard, she was willing to throw away everything she built so far just for him. Now, it was his turn.

"Oh my gosh," Amy laughed obnoxiously, Penny frowned deeply at the sound and opened her eyes. Though, she wishes she didn't. Directly in front of her was Sheldon and Amy, he had here suspended in the air as he threw her into the pool. He was _touching_ her bare body and that made her sick. She knew they probably kissed and stuff, I mean they were engaged but she didn't want to _see_ it! She tried her best to keep PDA to a minimum in front of Sheldon, but he couldn't do the same?

 _Fine, MoonPie. Let's do it your way._

She stood to her feet and took her glasses off. She was going to create a movie moment for herself if that meant finally having Sheldon's attention. So, she took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shook it out, her wild long mane framing her face seductively. Automatically catching Leonard and Sheldon's attention, even a few male stragglers on the side. She smiled to herself as she pretended to ignore them.

She shrugged off her see-through throw over, relieving her perky breast from their prison and bent forward and slowly pulled off her short denim cut offs revealing her thong bikini. She smirked as she made direct eye contact with a shocked Sheldon. She shifted her eyes towards Leonard and held up a bottle of tanning lotion waving it expectantly. Leonard eagerly came out of the pool sopping wet and trudged over to her like the good boy-servant he was.

Penny laid on the lounger, face down, as she took in the angry expressions on both Amy and Sheldon's faces.

 _And if I get to piss Amy off as well, bonus._

She loved Amy, she really _did_. She seemed helpless and kind and Penny needed someone like that in her life, to kind of humble her in a way. Amy seemed like the friend she always needed it. _Love you Bernie_. But she never ever expected Amy to commit the biggest betrayal and screw her fiancé behind her back, when she saw that side of Amy, she severed all ties with the girl…mentally and emotionally. She still had to keep the _bestie façade_ up until she decided to spill the beans. But until then, this would have to do.

"Make sure you get _everywhere_ ," Penny winked at her fiancé as he gulped audibly. He just nodded as he lathered his hands with the oil and started working in circular motions on her back. Penny had barely let him touch her these past few weeks, and she was angry at him in the hotel so for her to just spring this on him took him by surprise. What caught him off guard even further was the loud sexual moan that slipped through her lips when he applied slight pressure to her spine.

Leonard smirked egotistically at the sound that he produced from her mouth. _Yeah, that's right I did that!_ He wanted to scream it out loud to all the men watching her. He even saw Sheldon stop and glance over, a look in his eyes he'd never seen.

Unbeknownst to Leonard though, Penny only made that noise because Sheldon had been wreaking havoc on her back with the way he was fucking her so intensely, so the massage felt wonderful on her tense spine. Soon, Leonard moved his hands down south and started to rub her exposed ass, kneading it with precise care and Penny actually enjoyed it. Once she closed her eyes and imagined much larger hands, that is.

She chanced a look into the pool and noticed Amy had taken to a lounge chair and Sheldon was glaring the most intense daggers her way that she'd ever seen. He was positively steaming, and Penny felt _great_ about it. It serves him right for being such an asshole.

"Pen…Penny…" her thoughts were interrupted when Leonard's annoying, shaky voice started speaking. She glanced at him, "What?"

He smiled, "Do you by chance want to go back to the room and have some fun?" He suggested. Penny frowned deeply, _the audacity_ , "Why would I want to do that? Didn't you just put tanning oil on me? What a waste that would be. This isn't cheap, Leonard." She said slightly harsher than she wishes she did. He was her fiancé after all, maybe she should meet him half way. They were both cheating assholes anyways.

"Maybe later," she responded to his dejected look. He perked up at that and nodded his head.

"Maybe later what?" A deeper voice questioned as his tall shadow casted in Penny's sun. The blonde rolled her eyes annoyed, of course he'd come over here like he had the right, "Me and Leonard are going to fuck, later tonight." She said nonchalantly, knowing Sheldon wouldn't appreciate hearing it. Leonard choked on his spit.

Sheldon nodded his head as if he didn't care, "I hope you enjoy it and he satisfies you." Leonard's eyes opened wildly, "Sheldon!" The taller man looked confused, "Is that not one is supposed to say when they're made aware their friends are going to engage in sexual activity?"

Penny stood to her feet, ignoring the fake innocence he was pulling. Before she could speak, Amy stood to her feet, "Let's play chicken!" Penny arched an eyebrow, "Since when did you enjoy water activities?"

Amy shrugged, she was more or less feeling a little threatened by Penny, and she knew her larger body mass could easily outpower the blonde. Raj walked up to them, "You guys have fun, I'm met a cute guy from LA and we're going back to my room," Raj smirked as he gestured to a darker skinned male sitting at the pool bar. Penny smirked and hugged her friend, "I'm so happy for you, be safe."

She was genuinely happy for Raj, she'd grown to love him like a little brother that she had to protect at all times. Amy grabbed Leonard's arm, "Leonard be on my team," she stated. Leonard looked at Penny and she just shrugged. Truth be told she preferred Sheldon as her partner anyways, but she wasn't going to make that be known. So, she was glad Amy was that much of a _slut_ to take her man right in front of her. Despite telling herself she didn't care, Penny couldn't help but feel betrayed by Amy and Leonard. It wasn't like she started cheating out of nowhere, she actually thought they were happy. It actually _hurt_ her at first. But she bottled that up, they didn't deserve her tears.

The two couples descended into the pool and Amy got onto Leonard's shoulders while Penny got onto Sheldon's painfully slow. She was made aware of the muscles on his arms and back as she took a seat, she smirked at how torturous this had to be for him. She knew Sheldon wanted to turn her around and have her sitting on his face instead of behind his head. She gripped his hair and the two stood in front of Leonard and Amy.

And if the situation wasn't fucked up enough, she couldn't help but look at the two in front of her and think _they'd make a really cute couple_. She frowned.

"So, you know the rules, first one to hit the water loses." Leonard said, she could tell her was straining already and she knew the asthmatic man wouldn't last too long. Everyone nodded and soon there was pushing and shoving, and she felt herself releasing some pent-up anger.

 _Shove_

For forcing yourself onto me, for making me feel like I had to be your best friend!

 _Shove_

For making me stay up at all odd times of the night, discussing the lack of sexual activity in your love life!

 _Shove_

For taking away my real best friend, for dating him and making me feel second!

 _Shove_

For trying to dictate Bernadette's wedding and make it all about you!

 _Shove_

For making me think you were a good friend!

 _Shove_

Penny felt the choking sobs wrack her body as she threw her entire body into the last shove.

 _Scream_

"For sleeping with my fucking fiancé behind my back!"


	4. IV

**IV. Thursday Morning**

 _I'm so sorry, Penny! You are my best friend, I never meant to hurt your feelings…_

She stopped reading after the second sentence, a knock on the door drew her attention.

The events that followed after she angrily shoved Amy into the teal water and screamed at her for stabbing her in the back, they were a blur. She barely remembered what happened. She wondered if it was her own guilty conscience blocking it out, or because she blacked out from anger. She only had five seconds –she counted, to collect herself because Leonard and Amy had resurfaced, their jaws slack in shock.

Now, she had two ways to play this: act angry, _you betrayed me I'm hurt!_ Or, _I've been having an affair with Sheldon too, so don't worry we're even._

But what she did…

" _Penny…I…" Leonard was the first to speak as all four of them stood firmly in the calm water, eyes searching each other's. She almost felt like breaking down and hugging Leonard, asking him why would he do this to her? Weren't they happy? Where did she go wrong? But then he opened his mouth, "How did you find out?" No trace of regret._

 _As a child, growing up in Nebraska, Penny was no stranger to punishment. Especially when she'd run in the house with her muddy boots, or when she'd leave the hen house open by accident and her mother would take her hand to Penny's bottom. No, she was no stranger to the feeling of being slapped. Especially with an older sister, who when doing the dishes would chase Penny with her wet hands and land a soapy handprint on Penny's arm._

 _Therefore, before she raised her hand to Leonard's face, she made sure her hand was thoroughly wet. Cause she knew water made slaps sting_ much _more. Leonard held the side of his face in shock, "You slapped me!"_

 _Penny gave a humorless grin, "Wow, you really are smart!" Amy decided to speak now, Leonard was making things worse._

 _The brunette took a few steps forward and held her hand out to her fiancé who had been silent all the way up to now. Penny had nearly forgotten he was beside her, probably going over the possible ways this conversation could go. She almost felt bad too, they discussed together that they would confront Amy and Leonard when they were both ready. Not when Penny was going through emotional turmoil and couldn't keep it together long enough to play a stupid child game._

" _Sheldon," her voice was shaky, "I know what you think you heard but let me inform you that it's the_ furthest _thing from the truth." Leonard's jaw fell further, probably insulted that Amy had lied on their affair. Did he mean nothing to her? "We only kissed, it was twice, that was all. I just—I was so angry at you for not touching me, Sheldon. I'm a woman, I have needs—wants, and you never met them no matter how much I asked. Pleaded. You drove me-"_

 _The blonde had heard enough, despite Sheldon annoying her today and putting on a show she didn't want a front seat to, she wasn't going to let Amy play victim, "Do not fucking do that, Amy," Penny scoffed loudly, "You always play the god damn victim, and you're not!" Penny shouted angrily._

 _She didn't realize she was crying until she tasted her tears. She was so_ angry _! How could they both stand there and_ one of them say nothing _and the other_ say all the wrong things _? Nobody even apologized! She slammed her fists against the pool water, sending splashes everywhere before she turned around and frustratedly walked out of the pool. To hell with them all, she was_ tired _._

" _Where are you going?!" Leonard called out to his fiancée, Penny grabbed the shirt Leonard had worn to the pool and went into the breast pocket retrieving the room key they shared, glaring at him one last time she stormed off into the hotel. She couldn't stand being around them any longer, and she was pissed that Sheldon hadn't said anything at all! He stood there and let her handle it on her own, what the fuck?!_

 _She ignored the looks she was getting from people who were either checking in or out and abused the elevator button as if it would make it go faster. "Fuck them all," she murmured to herself before the doors opened. Before they could close a large hand was stopping them, Sheldon stepped into the confined space with her and the doors closed._

 _Penny couldn't even find it in her to be turned on by his naked chest that was glistening with water, or the way his soaked swim shorts clung to his thighs and showed his impressive print. She was too angry. So, they stood in silence until the_ ding! _went off and she made her way to her suite._

" _Are you going to fucking speak, or did you follow me just to be my damn shadow?!" Penny shouted at him._

 _And maybe she knew her anger towards him was irrational, he didn't do anything to her, but she couldn't be the only one angry about this right now. She needed support and she hated that he wasn't saying anything._

" _I'm not happy with you."_

 _Penny spun on her heel and watched as he stood by the sofa in her room, "Excuse me?"_

" _I'm not happy with you," he repeated calmly._

" _And what the fuck does that mean?" Was he serious right now? "I'm not your damn enemy here, Sheldon. We're in on this together, don't you remember that? Or was your mind too clouded by Amy's breast you didn't remember me?" She accused him. Everything was coming out like word vomit, and despite her best efforts she couldn't stop it._

 _He flinched at her words._

" _Do you think I enjoyed seeing you being mentally fucked by every guy at the pool?" His words were calm, but the harder she looked she could see the fire behind his blue eyes. She shook her head, no, this wasn't happening. She wasn't going to let him screw her anger at him away. She walked away from him shaking her head, "Fuck this, Sheldon."_

 _Before she could reach the bathroom, she felt him grip her arm firmly, "Don't," he said harshly, "Walk away from me." He pulled her into his chest, "I asked you a question."_

 _She tried to shove him away, "I said, I don't give a shit. We're dealing with bigger things at the moment, and you seem to not care about that, but you want to talk about me being stared at? Is your ego not big enough already, you want to talk about how I'm yours and you own me?" She laughed in his face, "You didn't seem to remember that when you were holding Amy's hand, or when you were staring at Amy's chest," she started listing off examples, "or when you had your arms wrapped around her before throwing her into the pool!" She shouted, annoyed that she was still crying. She hated feeling jealous, she hated feeling insecure. She knew Sheldon was better than any man she'd ever been with, but she was so damn emotional she couldn't handle it, it just felt like_ everything _was crashing down in front of her and she couldn't stop it._

" _I'm done being played with by you_ and _Leonard," she told him honestly, "Leonard is cheating on me with_ your _fiancée, and you're cheating_ with _me and neither of you want to commit to me. So, I'm done," she backed away from him, "I'm done."_

 _Sheldon watched her sad green eyes shift away from him and he felt his heart breaking. Was this really what she wanted? What she thought? "Penny…can I speak now?"_

 _She just made a throaty noise and turned her back from him, staring out of the large window, she felt him walk closer to her as he spoke, "Penny…I told you I love you, aside from my mother and my MeeMaw, I've never told another female that. Not even Amy when I proposed. If that means nothing to you, then I'm sorry." He started, and she almost felt bad._

" _But no, you're not some convenience to me. You're real, you've always been real to me…I wouldn't even bother with a relationship with you if I wasn't serious about it…" he trailed off in thought before continuing, "Truth be told, I wasn't angry when you informed Amy and Leonard that we knew of their affair, we were already made aware of their infidelity I had time to process this already so I refused to feel hurt over something I already got over." He admitted._

 _He placed his hands on Penny's bare shoulders, "Though, we are no better than Leonard and Amy, I would never take this back. It's crazy to think this has been going on for three months already. The first time we caught Leonard and Amy together was four months ago, but we have no idea when it officially started, so while it hurts to think about…I also consider it a blessing, because if Amy Farrah Fowler never cheated on me, I would've never had you in my arms. So, for that, I could never be angry."_

 _Penny felt the tears fall from her eyes and suddenly felt like the world's biggest dick. "Sheldon…"_

" _Sheldon, I'm so sorry." She turned in his arms and clung to his waist. Sheldon just caressed her back, "There's no need to be sorry, Penny. You're going through a lot and you're feeling vulnerable, although redundant I find no issue in reassuring you of my love." He paused, "I love you, Penny."_

 _Penny smiled through her tears, "I love you too, Sheldon."_

That night they didn't have sex, but they did make out fiercely. They probably would've had sex if Leonard didn't start pounding on the door. Penny opened the door and told him that she would be leaving their room and whether Amy liked it or not she was leaving Sheldon's room, they were swapping. Leonard had begged her to listen to him, but she told him she couldn't stand looking at his face and they'd talk the next day. He said he'd come over after breakfast, and Sheldon informed her that he was going to officially terminate his relationship with Amy.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Penny…I'm sorry."

She smiled, but there was no pleasantness behind her smile, "It's a bit too late for that, Leonard."

Leonard sighed deeply before walking into Sheldon's suite, annoyed she was even sleeping there. He did note however that the couch wasn't slept on but didn't comment on it. The two sat out on the balcony that overlooked the busy Parisian streets, Penny had to collect her thoughts, this was going to be the last time she and Leonard sat down as fiancés and she had to make sure she said everything on her mind.

"Why?"

She didn't even look at him, she couldn't, she knew she would cry. She didn't love him in the way she loved Sheldon, not even close, but she devoted a large portion of her adult life to him and it just hurt her knowing she wasn't enough for him. If Leonard, the most desperate man in the world, cheated on her then who's to say Sheldon won't get bored of her as well?

"Honestly, I don't know…" he said dumbly, "I just…I just felt like I wasn't good enough for you," he looked at his hands. Penny rolled her eyes at his excuse, "The truth Leonard!" She shouted suddenly, she knew he was lying, he was terrible at it.

He snapped, "I felt trapped!"

That took Penny by surprise.

"Every night I cursed myself for proposing to you, and at work I'd go over ways to end the engagement but keep our relationship…it was torture." The words stung, but Penny wasn't surprised, "I love you, Penny, I do. But I was never ready to be engaged…to be _married._ In my mind, if I dated you, I'd be the coolest guy at Caltech I had the brains _and_ the hot girlfriend…I thought we would have fun and that's it. But then there was Howard and Bernadette and then Sheldon and Amy and I just felt like if I didn't give you some sort of _commitment,_ you'd leave me…I couldn't have that."

Penny scoffed, "So you string my along while sleeping with a girl who says I'm her best friend?"

"It was never my intention to sleep with Amy…" he said, half ashamed with his actions, "I never intended to _fall in love with her_ either."

Surprisingly, Penny said nothing, that revelation didn't even surprise her. She knew something had to be between them if they were going along with this affair for that long. Penny has had multiple men cheat on her, she knew the ins and outs. "How long?"

Leonard buried his head into his hands and groaned, anger taking over his body, "What's it even matter? We're broken up anyways!" Penny's eyes flared, "It matters because you were screwing around behind my back, Leonard! You fucking cheated on me, be a decent human being and answer my damn questions!" She matched his tone, only difference was her usually bright green eyes were now venomous.

"Since Howard and Bernadette's wedding," he answered painfully. _That_ did take her by surprise, that was almost a year ago…she tried to think back to the wedding and if anything stood out, then it clicked, "You brought her home…"

Leonard nodded, "Correct." Penny glared at him, "You're fucking disgusting," she stated with as much hatred she could. Leonard chuckled, something about the situation felt funny to him and he couldn't place it, not yet, "Well…" he started, she already hated him might as well drive it home, "I cheated on you with Priya too, but this one was before the weddi—" he couldn't finish the sentence because all of a sudden he was tasting blood. He spat at the floor and felt the side of his face Penny had _punched_. "Still have a hell of a right swing I see."

Penny said nothing, all she did was remove the heavy ring on her finger and toss it over the balcony, she was pissed. What the hell was wrong with him? Penny had ample opportunities to cheat on him, she had so many men claw at her and beg just for a conversation, but she turned them _all_ down, determined to be loyal and faithful to Leonard and it wasn't hard to do. Cause she thought they were happy, honestly at one point _she was happy_. Genuinely.

Leonard watched in shock at her actions, that ring cost four thousand dollars, how fucking dare she? "This is why I do the shit I do, you're fucking crazy," he stated, "I can't say I'm sorry."

Penny smirked and folded her arms, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to see him in pain the way her heart hurt, "Neither can I, your infidelity drove me into Sheldon's bed," she felt great at the emotions that flashed over Leonard's face. "What?" Was all he could say.

"Sheldon and I, have been fucking." She said slowly, in case he missed it. Leonard nodded his head, _that_ was what felt funny to him. He knew there was no way Penny could be the innocent party in this situation, she was always the villain, "So how dare you yell at Amy and I when you've been cheating the entire time!"

She shook her head, "No, don't even try that. You've been cheating for a year, Sheldon and I only got together three months ago, exactly one month after I caught you and Amy fucking in your bedroom," she grinned at his facial expression, "Yeah, that's right. I've known you've been cheating since that long, why do you think I didn't let you touch me anymore? The thought of you touching me makes me sick, Leonard."

Leonard would've felt bad but he refused to be the bad guy, so he pulled something from his pocket and placed it on the table, "So I was right then…" Penny looked at the shiny silver hairpin that she recognized, "I found it in the hotel lobby, just outside the grand hall the night Sheldon accepted his Nobel Prize, I thought I saw you so I went to look but I was too late, but I saw this on the floor and thought it looked familiar…it was you wasn't it?"

Penny had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, she and Sheldon were almost caught? "Yes, it was me. I saw you and Amy making out in the corner, so Sheldon and I went and had sex in his room, and I made it back into our room before you came up." She said smugly and snatched the hairpin from him. Leonard just nodded his head and stood to his feet, "I'm glad this was cleared up, I don't see how any of us could be friends again…but this was… _nice_."

Penny waved him off, having had enough of his bullshit. She knew everything in their group of friends had just shifted, there would be people taking sides and even though she knew Bernadette would take her side, and Raj had no choice but to because one, he was Sheldon's assistant and needed his letter of recommendation, and two, he bonded with Penny a lot more than Howard and Leonard. Besides all of that, she hated that she'd lose the little weasel _Howard_ to Leonard. A sudden wave of nausea washed over her.

"Do you love him?" She looked at her ex-fiancé who stood by the door, hand on the knob.

His question threw her off, she didn't expect that, "What?" He turned to look at her, and for the first time since he had entered her room, she saw remorse and sadness in his eyes, "You heard me, do you love Sheldon? Did you love me?"

Penny didn't hesitate, "Yes, I love Sheldon with every fibre in my being. And I thought I loved you but clearly, I was wrong. The man I loved wouldn't have ever cheated on me," she said simply. He just nodded his head and stepped out of the room. Penny sighed deeply before the door opened again.

"I did it."

She looked up and saw Sheldon standing there a small silver band in between his fingers, "Amy Farrah Fowler and I are no longer together, I even got the ring back…I do believe I will pawn this," he pondered to himself before looking at Penny who stood in the middle of the large room, look small and scared. "Penny?" He was standing in front of her in two steps.

"I—" She didn't know what to say, how did she feel?

He cupped her jaw and tilted her head back, forcing her to look at him, "Did Leonard hurt you?" She shook her head. Sheldon had bumped into Leonard on his way back to his room, and Leonard didn't seem to upset, so he had no clue what went on while he was talking to Amy. Though, Leonard did open his mouth to speak to him Sheldon just kept walking. He owed Leonard no explanation, he was sure Penny told him everything anyway. However, Leonard did shout out to him while he walked away.

" _I hope she throws your engagement ring off a balcony as well, you deserve it!"_

He smirked at that but kept walking, of course his Penny threw the ring…always with the theatrics.

However, before Sheldon could speak again, she was ripping away from him and rushing to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. It felt like everything she ate since being in Paris was coming out of her stomach. Sheldon's eyes widened, and though the thought of vomit made _him sick_ , he wasn't going to let Penny deal with this on her own. So, he walked into the bathroom and gathered her hair, stroking her back. He decided to speak to her to get her mind off the toilet.

"I bumped into Leonard on my way back, he said you threw the ring off the balcony," he smirked, "I'm very impressed, though I do wish you kept it. I have it on very good authority it cost upwards of three thousand, we could've pawned them both," he chuckled at himself. Suddenly, he felt Penny shuffle and pull something out of her pocket.

She turned around with a loud _huff_ and opened her hand, a glistening diamond circle in her palm.

"Oh, I _definitely_ wasn't going to throw this."


	5. V

**V. Friday Evening**

"This is weird."

 _Penny spared a glance at her friends and shrugged her shoulders, she knew it would take some time to get used to seeing she and Sheldon together, she didn't care though because now they could be together publicly. She snuggled closer to the lanky man and smiled, "I want you all to know we'd appreciate it if you guys saw this from our point of view." She said knowingly._

 _They all currently sat in a park just below the Eiffel Tower. Penny told Raj, Bernadette, and Howard that they wanted to treat them to a picnic and Raj and Howard were beyond denying free food, so they all set out to the beautiful park. Of course, they all asked where Leonard and Amy were, they were a part of the group after all._

" _Where's Leonard and Amy?"_

 _Sheldon spoke up before Penny could, and his voice was sharp and straight to the point, "They're not coming with us."_

 _Of course, that raised red flags, but their eyes widened even further once Penny and Sheldon laced their fingers together and proclaimed their love for each other. Bernadette nearly fainted, Raj had only smirked as if he knew which was impossible because he couldn't possibly know. Then Howard, he looked conflicted, like he didn't know how to process this information. However, Penny was quick to clear the air and inform everyone on the_ truth _._

 _Everyone had taken a seat at the large picnic table and while Sheldon opened the food containers and passed around paper plates, she explained everything._

" _The night of your wedding," she gestured to Howard and Bernadette, "Amy had gotten drunk, and of course Sheldon couldn't drive at the time, and I myself was less than sober," Penny frowned at her previous self, she was glad she retired the wine bottle, "So, being the_ gentleman _Leonard is, he offered to bring Amy home. That's when it started, he told me, that's when their affair started. Exactly ten months ago," she informed them. She took in all of their shocked faces, Bernadette had leaned across the wooden table and placed a sympathetic hand on Penny's arm, letting her know she was there for her._

" _But that doesn't make any sense, Leonard loved you…" Howard half accused. Penny smirked, "Apparently not enough," she bit back. She understood Howard's conflict, he was Leonard's best friend, but she wasn't going to let him tell her how things happened, he didn't know._

 _Sheldon opened his mouth for the first time since sitting beside Penny, "You don't cheat on someone you love." He stated simply. "Leonard loved the idea of Penny, not Penny herself."_

" _Anyways," she took a breath, "A few months passed, and I still didn't know about their affair until I walked into 4A and heard Leonard and Amy having sex in his room. That's when everything came to light, that was four months ago. So in between the wedding and that day, they were still seeing each other, it clearly wasn't a one-time thing." Her voice was bitter._

 _Sheldon wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend, "She came to me right away, informed me of Leonard and Amy's infidelity, and despite that being grounds to break up with Amy Penny begged me not to. If I had broken up with Amy, they would know why but Penny wasn't in the right state of mind to accept that Leonard was cheating on her. She lived in denial for an entire month after catching him. It wasn't until that one month passed that we discovered we took solace in comforting each other. Despite both being cheated on, we had a lot more in common than we thought. So, we started seeing each other, if Leonard and Amy Farrah Fowler were going to betray us what was wrong with us doing the same?"_

" _That was three months ago, and ever since Sheldon and I had been seeing each other while Leonard and Amy have been seeing each other for ten months. We know it's wrong, we aren't stupid, but we couldn't help it. Leonard confessed to me that he and Amy are in love, and well…Sheldon and I are in love too," Penny smiled up at her boyfriend. "We broke up, Leonard and I. Sheldon broke up with Amy as well. Neither were happy that Sheldon and I were seeing each other as well, but they couldn't say anything about it because they started it. If it wasn't for them, Sheldon and I wouldn't have turned to each other."_

 _Raj nodded, he was the first to speak from them all, "I understand your view point, I honestly don't think you're in the wrong. But, just like Bernie said, I think it'll take some time to get used to it. I'm so used to Leonard running behind you." He tried to joke._

 _Penny just gave him an appreciative smile, "There's another thing," she said when she looked at Raj, "He told me Amy wasn't the only one he cheated on me with. He said before the wedding, he slept with Priya again…" she looked away from Raj when she saw his face turn thunderous, "I'm not exactly sure when, because I punched him, but that's what he said." She shrugged lamely, guilty she couldn't provide more information._

 _She then looked at Howard, "So, to answer your question. No, Leonard doesn't love me. He never did. He admitted to me he tried every day to find a way to end our engagement, he was never ready to be married to me. He just loved the idea of us dating and having fun, and he thought if he didn't propose then I'd leave him." She spat her words out in disgust, "So if that's love to you, then that's great. And if you want to take his side, then that's even better. But let me tell you Howard," her voice softened, "I know you're a little creep, and your pants are too tight sometimes, but I love you like a brother, and because of Bernadette it would hurt me if you turned your back to me."_

 _Howard just nodded slowly, taking in her words._

" _I support you Penny, and you too Sheldon, I do…" Raj stood to his feet, "But if you don't mind I need to get back to the hotel and speak to Leonard…" his voice was sharp, it was clear he was pissed about hearing how he had slept with his sister…again! The group just nodded, and Raj was off._

" _So, what do you think?" Sheldon asked Howard. Despite claiming he was above normal social norms, it was obvious Sheldon cherished his friends and their opinions, even if they didn't have a Nobel Prize, so Penny was worried about Howard's reaction when she saw Sheldon waiting with bated breath. She'd kill Howard if he hurt Sheldon._

 _Howard looked at the taller man, "Do you mind if we talk?" Sheldon looked at Penny and then nodded, "We'll be right back."_

" _Penny and I are gonna go to that convenience store on the corner," Bernadette said quickly before grabbing Penny's arm and pulling her away._

"It doesn't have to be weird," Penny stated as the two crossed the street and entered the corner store. Bernadette looked up at the taller blonde, "I mean…no, but what happens when we go back to LA? Leonard and Sheldon do live with each other."

Penny had already thought about that, "Leonard voided the roommate contract the moment he slept with Amy, Sheldon already told him he had two weeks to get out. Once that happens, Sheldon and I are moving in together. Nothing has to change, Bernie, I mean sure Leonard and Amy won't be around…maybe ever again but is that so bad?" She questioned as she followed her friend through the aisles.

Bernadette gave her a look and she already knew what that meant, "I know Amy betrayed you, Penny, but you can't deny she was your friend. Amy loved you, and I know you loved her." Penny scoffed, "Loved me? Amy was obsessed with me, so much so that she tried to be me and slept with my fiancé, I can't forgive that Bernadette. No matter what, she stabbed me in the back and didn't even apologize for it when I confronted her. I don't care."

Suddenly a different voice interrupted, "I tried apologizing to you through SMS messaging, you ignored me."

Penny whirled around and found the devil standing there in the flesh, "Wow, you have some nerve to approach me." Amy put her hands up in defense, "I'm not here to argue, I just wanted to say that I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"No, but you meant to sleep with my fiancé, you're no idiot Amy, you knew damn well what you were doing and no amount of sorry's in the world can take that hurt back. I don't even care that I slept with Sheldon after, that's no justification. You guys have been screwing around my back for _ten months!_ nearly an entire year, Amy!" Penny felt a new anger swim through her veins.

The brunette sighed deeply, "I love him, and he loves me, Penny. I thought you'd understand—" Penny was getting tired of slapping people in the face, but she was pretty sure that was the last time. "Don't you ever speak to me about _love_. You know nothing about it, all you know is selfishness and betrayal. You and Leonard deserve each other, I hope you're both as miserable as you made me and Sheldon."

Amy held her face in surprise, "Leonard was right about you. You're unstable and have no control over your emotions. I'm not surprised you two didn't last, and neither will you and Sheldon, especially with the way you're so sex crazed, and Sheldon can't even hold hands without flinching. Good luck trying to get him to satisfy your slutty habits." She smirked.

Penny stepped up to Amy, hands on her hips, "Sorry to tell you, Ames, Sheldon wasn't sexually attracted to _you_. That's why within the _three years_ you guys dated, the furthest you ever got him was kissing. However, within the _three months_ we started dating we've had _sex_ every. single. day." Her smirk floored Amy as she stuttered over her words.

 _Sheldon and Penny had sex? What?_

"So, while I complained to you about Sheldon being reserved, you were having sex with him?" Amy looked hurt. "You mean while you complained to me about Sheldon being reserved, I was having sex with him _while_ you were having sex with my fiancé? Correct." Penny folded her arms, "Why do you think I'm here, Amy?" She smiled as she gestured to the aisle, they all stood in. Penny didn't speak French, but she knew the universal picture of a pregnancy test.

Amy gasped.

Penny shrugged and looked at Bernadette who had been quiet this entire time, "Ready, Bernadette?" The smaller blonde just looked between her two friends. Amy glared at Bernadette, "So you're just going to follow Penny, Bernadette?" Her voice was cold and if Bernadette hadn't made up her mind, she did then, "I'm not _following_ anyone. I'm making my own decision not to stab someone I care about in the back, I'm on Penny's side. What you did was shady, Amy," she spoke before picking up her own test and walking out.

Penny released a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Bernadette, grateful she was there for support, "Thank you." Bernadette just nodded her head and eyed the package in her hand, "Were you serious about the test, Penny?"

Penny glanced at the pink box in her hand, "I mean…no, not at first, I just wanted to shut Amy up…but I mean," Penny frowned deeply, she and Sheldon had been having unprotected sex this entire time…and she was very emotional, could that be it?

She glanced at Bernadette, "What about you?" She gestured to her own box. Bernadette nodded, "Yeah. I wasn't going to say anything, especially not Howie, but I took one already it said positive. Believe it or not, I'm three weeks. I just now felt the symptoms. I called my doctor and I have an appointment when we get back to LA." She held the box up, "I just want to double check."

Penny smiled and congratulated her, then they fell into silence before Bernadette spoke up, "I think you should take the test," she tried, "It's better to know than to wonder." Penny nodded, that made sense. "I will."

So, the girls made their way back to the hotel, texting the guys that they'd meet them back there. Bernadette and Penny split up at their suites and Penny barricaded herself in the bathroom, tearing open the package and reading the instructions and following through. She sighed and placed the plastic on the counter, it would beep when ready, it wasn't the first time she took one, but it was nerve-wracking every time.

She heard the doors open to the suite, "Penny, I'm here. Where are you?" She heard Sheldon's voice. "I'm in the bathroom," she called out as she finished washing her hands.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She heard the soft beeps and looked down at the screen…


	6. VI

**VI. Saturday Sunrise**

Sheldon was no idiot, that was made fabulously clear the night he won the Nobel Prize. So, he didn't understand why that when he walked into his suite yesterday evening Penny was acting strange around him. Could this all be in relation to what had transpired between she, Leonard, Amy, and himself? Was she possibly regretting their relationship? No, he couldn't have that. He had gotten so used to Penny being in his life, it wasn't like how it was with Amy. Amy was a safety net she _felt safe_. Penny was the complete opposite, wild, unpredictable, passionate…she brought him to _life_. If she suddenly believed she couldn't be with him anymore, it would _kill him_.

He never believed that he would become victim to his baser urges, he always knew he was better than that…bigger than that, and he was—with Amy. However, when Penny had entered his life things were thrown upside down. Though she preoccupied her time with Leonard and that had helped him _a lot_. Then, a few years later Amy had entered the picture and though he was not physically attractive to her, Amy was visually appealing, _just enough_ to keep the unholy thoughts of Penny out of his mind during the day. But during his sleep, his unconscious body and mind knew what he desired, and his dreams were plagued with golden hair and green eyes. He almost felt guilty waking up and calling Amy his girlfriend. Was having wet dreams about another woman considered cheating? He supposed he had not need to worry about it, because his fiancée was _actually_ sleeping around behind his back.

The tall smart man glanced down at the sleeping woman in his arms. Their bodies tangled in the dark silken sheets, and her wild golden hair a mess. She laid with her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around his torso, the other disappearing beneath the sheets. Sheldon usually found these positions compromising, they did _wonders_ to destroy his back, but he loved having her close he'd take a sore back every day just to have her close. One of his arms were falling asleep, the one that was positioned under her head –and she used it as a pillow, and the other was behind his head as he got lost in his thoughts.

Penny made an unpleasant noise and Sheldon looked down automatically, her face was contorted, as if she were having a bad dream and she moved slightly, her naked breasts gliding along his chest. Sheldon grunted, her nipples were erect, probably from the cold of the Paris air and the silk sheets. He had warned her not to sleep naked, it got colder in the night, but of course she's bull-headed.

He didn't like the way she was frowning in her sleep and took it upon himself to wake her up. Softly caressing the side of her face and whispering her name, he knew she had a rule against being woken up so early, and it was damn near sunrise, but he had realized he was an exception to a lot of her rules, and she was an exception to _a lot_ of his own. She stirred and looked up into his curious eyes. "Sheldon?" Her voice was laced with sleep, "What time is it?" She questioned as she glanced outside, the sky was dark, but you could see on the horizon the sun starting to rise.

"Almost seven in the morning," he told her softly, "You were having a bad dream, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Penny frowned deeply, she hadn't remembered her dream. Maybe that was for the best. It touched her deeply that Sheldon cared about her so much that he wanted to make sure she was ok, even in her sleep. But that must've meant he wasn't sleeping himself, "Why were you awake? Are you ok?"

She stretched as she turned her body into him, and cuddled under his arm, wrapping both arms around his torso tightly. She was slightly cold, and she wouldn't tell him that, he would be all _I told you so_ , "I did sleep, but I woke up not too long ago…just couldn't fall back asleep, so I stayed up thinking," he told her, turning his own body to face hers, one arm still under her head but now the other slung around her naked waist, playing with the band of her underwear. It was the only thing she wore to bed.

Penny frowned, "You won the Nobel Prize already, it's time to turn that beautiful mind off, Doctor." Sheldon scoffed softly, "Just because I won the Nobel Prize doesn't mean there isn't much more to discover, Penny. The universe is always changing, I have to keep up." Penny smiled at him, "You're amazing."

He fought the urge to agree.

His hands lowered to her bum, and his fingers drew lazy circles on her skin, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can. But I can't promise I'll answer," she teased.

Sheldon smiled at her and continued to draw lazy circles on her body, "Why were you so hesitant with me last night, after the picnic? Did I do something wrong?" He trailed his hands upwards, grazing her breast. Penny's breath hitched in her throat, partly because of his question and partly because of the way his large calloused hands felt on her breast.

She pulled away from him, the sensation too much, the sheets pooled around her waist as she sat up and looked at him, here chest on full display. "Sheldon…" she trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. Sheldon looked up at her with curious eyes. He was positive at this point it was nothing _he_ did.

Her movements were quick as she turned over and straddled him, "Please…" she begged, here eyes heavily hooded as she looked down at him through her thick lashes. He knew what she was asking for and he would never deny her. "Are you sure?"

Her hands worked quickly, removing his white t-shirt and discarding it haphazardly across the room, "Make love to me Sheldon."

It was the first time either of them said 'make love' instead of sex, and it did something crazy to him. So, without another word, he had flipped Penny over and laid her on her back. Discarding her lacy underwear was easy, there wasn't much material to begin with. "You're beautiful," he told her as he looked at her naked body, the rising sun creating a golden/orange light that reflected beautifully on here golden hair and tan skin. Penny blushed.

Sheldon made quick work of dipping his head into the crook of her shoulder and kissing on her pulse point. He remembers clearly, thanks to his eidetic memory, wishes he could mark Penny as his own when they first landed in Paris. How he envied Leonard for being able to hold her and kiss her in public with no worries. The memory drove him wild with love and possession, and before he knew it, he was sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Set on giving her the first hickey he'd ever given. She moaned into his shoulder, gripping his hair as he licked her skin.

She knew there would be a sizable purple bruise on her neck, especially with the way he pulled back and wore an egotistical smile on his face. She grinned. Sheldon moved downwards, kissing fervent kisses all over her body, cataloguing every inch of her skin.

 _Beauty mark there, mole here, freckle there._

Her body arched as he kissed the top of her womanhood, and then her inner thighs. Sheldon had only tasted her once since they started their relationship, and it drove her wild. She barely could process what was going on before he lowered his head and placed kisses to her wet center, "Mm, Sheldon…" Sheldon smirked against her, reaching one hand forward and kneading her breast and then flicking his tongue out lightly, capturing her clit.

Penny let the sensation wash over her, completely enthralled in the feeling of him tasting her. Though, it quickly stopped, and his tongue was now in her, doing things she never thought possible. "Fuck," she murmured. It had been so long since she last orgasmed, she didn't think she would hold out much longer if he kept it up. So, she held out her hands and gripped him by his hair, pulling him up and attaching their lips, both desperate.

Sheldon was in complete love, Penny overtook all his senses, and at first it scared him but now he relished in the feeling. He loved getting lost in her, because he knew she would never let him lose himself _completely_. She was his anchor, and they balanced each other out. The only thing he regretted was not getting to her before Leonard did, but that was over now, she was his and he would make sure it stayed that way.

"Please, Sheldon," she begged. He wasn't sure when it happened, but his pajama bottoms were no longer on and he was in stark nude just like she was. And his plan was to make her beg for it and tease her relentlessly, but he would be lying if he said he didn't need her just as bad.

He kissed her parted lips and felt the need in her as she kissed him back, clinging to his body like it was her _lifeline_.

He slowly lowered himself down and felt the head of his penis slip between her wet folds, finally connecting them, making them _one_. She gasped at the feeling and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, battling her own for dominance.

There was nothing more he loved than making Penny his, he supposed it was the Alpha male in him that he tried to suppress for years, but it was finally taking control. He thrusted slowly at first, wanting to fully feel the way she wrapped around him, they _fit perfectly_. Then, she pulled away from him and wrapped her legs around his waist, panting heavily as she gripped the sheets below her. He could tell she had been needing this for a while, and she wouldn't last very long.

"Touch yourself," his voice rough.

Penny gasped and let her hands flick her nipples and knead her breast. Sheldon looked down at her completely overtaken with lust, "I love you, so much." Penny moaned, "I love you." He held each leg up, already aware of how flexible she _really_ is, and took deeper strokes, hitting her in _just_ the right place. Penny's hands flew off her breast and towards the sheets again as she cried out in pleasure.

"Don't stop touchin' yourself," he commanded, his eyes darkening and his Texan accent coming out.

Penny was laying on her back but still felt her knees feel like jelly, he was driving her crazy and she knew she— "Sheldon! Fuck, Sheldon…I'm…" she barely could finish her sentence because she felt her body spasm and she milked his dick harder than she had before.

He smirked and lowered her legs, and picked up his own pace, thrusting into her viciously, "You're _mine_ , finally mine," he looked into her eyes.

It confused him, he knew exactly what she looked like. He could pick her face out in a crowd of Penny's, but he still felt compelled to look at her every chance he got, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known," he said truthfully, and he saw her eyes water. Sheldon closed his own and felt his dick twitch inside of her, he threw his head back as he felt himself release and fill her to the brim, full of his own seed. He pulled out and fell beside her, completely exhausted.

Penny smiled and wrapped herself in the navy sheets, and stood to her feet, walking to the large window. She looked at the orange sun lighting up the purple sky, "Sheldon…" she trailed off. Sheldon was already looking at her, curious as to why she had moved. He was quick to his feet and walked over to her, completely naked, he stood behind her, but Penny opened her arms and wrapped the sheet around his body too. He held her from behind as they both stood at the window, looking over the Parisian streets.

He felt her shuffle her arms and take his hand in her smaller one, she shifted his grip and placed one of his palms flat against her stomach. He flexed his fingers against the toned surface and kissed her ear.

"Sheldon…" she started again, this time her voice waivered. He grew worried and glanced at her, seeing the fresh tears in her eyes threatening to fall, "Are you alright?" He questioned quickly. She only looked up at him with large watery green eyes, that looked gold in the sunrise.

She put her hand over his, "I'm pregnant."


	7. VII

**VII. Sunday Afternoon – Epilogue.**

"Fuck…" the irritable blonde cursed as she waddled up the staircase, why did they have to live on the fourth floor? What good came out of that? She paused as she reached the top of the staircase, catching her breath, hands on her knees.

It had been six months since they all came back from Paris, and boy did she miss it. Not only did she love the Paris air, and the Paris _everything_ , but she was also only a month and a half pregnant. She didn't have this large belly in front of her like she did now. Disabling her every move.

Nor, did she have a _whole human_ weighing down her bladder, it was completely unfair.

She remembered when she told Sheldon she was pregnant, she thought she broke him to be honest, but he only flexed his fingers and firmly placed his hands against her stomach as if he was trying to feel the child kick. She chanced a look at him and saw the biggest smile on his face, it was enough to bring her to tears. Then, he opened his mouth and she wanted to roll her eyes. He went off talking about how it explained _so much_ , she was moody as ever, and even though _he wasn't_ going to say anything –she was eating a lot more than usual. She almost slapped him for that.

Then, he did the Sheldon thing and started to dictate the next seven and a half months of her pregnancy, doctor appointments and everything. It was endearing, but also neurotic, and that's when she realized she was carrying _Sheldon Lee Cooper's child_. No one else on the planet could say that, and it made her heart grow in size.

Before she could open the door to 4A it opened for her, Sheldon glared out at her, "And just where the hell were you?" He hissed as he gripped her arm and brought her into their shared apartment.

After Paris, Leonard had immediately moved out and in with Amy, they were off in their own world and the rest of the group barely saw them. There were rumors that they got engaged, but neither she or Sheldon cared. Howard and Bernadette were pregnant as well, just as Bernadette stated, but she was two weeks behind Penny, so they were basically going through their pregnancy together. Though, everyone knew of Bernadette's pregnancy whereas no one knew of Penny's.

Sheldon and she decided to keep it private for as long as they could, but one day Penny woke up and noticed she grew a bump over night at four months. The cat was out of the bag and everyone congratulated the couple. Even at Caltech, people were giving Sheldon congratulations and even gave him newborn gifts. His peers found him to be much more likeable than Leonard. Penny was proud of him. So, so, proud.

She took it upon herself to even visit him at work, she waddled through the halls, her ever growing stomach profound in the white tank-top she wore. It was hot as hell in LA. When everyone saw her, they smiled and sent her well-wishes, and when Sheldon saw her, he was annoyed she made the trip by herself, but grateful to have seen her.

He had been so adamant on her being on bed-rest her into pregnancy, he waited on her every need and want, and it made her heart swell, but he had to know she was independent, and their little girl wasn't going to be any different.

" _Girl?"_

" _Oh…" she covered her face embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, Sheldon…I asked the doctor, I couldn't wait any longer," she looked at his face, "Are you mad?"_

 _There was a pause, Sheldon was frozen, "Mad?" He asked rhetorically, "I'm going to have a little girl, Penny…we're having a little girl." He said in awe._

Penny hadn't loved a man so much in her life.

"I went for a walk while you were sleeping, my back was starting to hurt," Penny yawned as she plopped onto the couch, right in his spot, feet propped up on the coffee table. Sheldon watched her and sat beside her, grabbing her feet and placing them in his lap, leisurely massaging them.

He glanced down at her large belly, "I wish you would've told me. I was worried." Penny frowned, "I thought I'd be back before you woke up, I'm sorry." She leaned over with a struggle and urged him to meet her half way, because Lord knows she couldn't bend anymore. She placed a kiss on his lips, "I had my cellphone though."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, what's the point in that when you never answer it in the first place?"

She rolled her own eyes and wiggled her toes, "Keep rubbing, Doctor."

It wasn't until Leonard walked by Sheldon's office, he noticed Penny's stomach. He had heard all the rumors, Penny was supposedly pregnant, and despite knowing she and Sheldon were in a relationship he doubted Sheldon actually had a _deal_. He was asexual for as long as he knew the scientist, so how could he possibly get Penny pregnant?

" _Oh, Penny…hi," he spoke to her back and smirked as he stepped into Sheldon's office, but his smirk was quickly wiped off once she turned to face him, her stomach protruding through the fabric of her shirt. "You're…"_

 _Sheldon smiled with pride, Leonard had betrayed him deeply, but despite all of that he couldn't bear to hold any negativity in his heart for the man. Leonard helped him find his soulmate, helped him find his purpose in life. It wasn't a Nobel Prize, it wasn't proving string theory, it was finding Penny and making her his. Sheldon stood behind Penny and placed one large hand on her stomach, it almost covered the entire surface, "Yes, Leonard, Penny is carrying our child…our first child," he beamed, "A girl."_

 _Leonard sputtered, what the absolute fuck? "But you…what the hell?" He quickly turned his shock into anger and bitterness, "Well," he folded his arms, "I'm not too surprised, I always saw you as the type to get pregnant before marriage." He thought he got her right in her heart, but Penny just shrugged and turned the other cheek._

" _I wish you well, Leonard." Was all she spared for him, and it left him fuming, so now she was too much of a_ lady _to argue?_

 _However, Sheldon wasn't. Sheldon stood in front of Penny angrily, he was like a tall protective shield for her and despite him not being the most muscular man she'd known, he was the only one that made her feel safe. "Leonard, the last four months of my life have been peaceful and without conflict, why? Because you were not in it. Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Penny, and I, we've been happy because you nor Amy Farrah Fowler were nowhere near us. No more negative energy tearing us apart and holding us back, we're all growing up and moving forward. Yet, it seems like you cannot do so, you're stuck in the same ugly place you've been for months because you're miserable and insecure. I suggest you figure out where you're going in life and do it fast," he said simple, but he knew his words cut._

 _His face turned thunderous now, "And I refuse to let you stand in my own office and try to shame Penny, when she has absolutely nothing to do with you. That is not your child she is carrying, it's mine, don't be bitter because you couldn't do what I have. I received the Nobel Prize, not you, I've been honored with the chance to have Penny, not you, and I was blessed enough to start a family with her,_ not you _." He saw Leonard about to speak but raised a hand, silencing him._

" _I suggest you leave my office and never return, enjoy your life with Amy and leave me and my family alone. If I see you sniffing around here or her ever again, I will make it a point to inform Siebert of what_ really _happened in the Arctic and make sure you can't even sign your name without it being analyzed for error. I will ruin your career just as you tried to ruin mine. I am a forgiving man, Leonard, but try me or my_ wife _again, and I'll see to it your name holds no credibility within these four walls." He seethed._

 _Penny stood in shock at what Sheldon said, but also turned on. He made science-y stuff sound so hot. Leonard glared between the two of them and noticed Sheldon said 'wife'. He glanced at their fingers and saw two glistening bands on the correct finger. He glared. How dare Sheldon do better than him? He called dibs, he was the one who deserved this life. He stormed out of the office for the last time._

Penny winced, "What's wrong?" Sheldon's voice filled her ears. She shook her head, "She's just kicking, I swear she'll be a soccer player."

Sheldon refrained from telling her that their child will be a physics prodigy, not a flimsy athlete. He watched as Penny touched the center of her stomach and then grabbed his own hand, guiding it to the spot their daughter was abusing. "Does it hurt?"

She smiled at his innocence, sometimes she forgot he was a genius, "No," she kissed his cheek. It wasn't the first time he felt her kick, but it amazed him every single time. He was going to be a father, and at one point in his life he felt like he wasn't ready, how do you even prepare to be a father? But he knew with Penny by his side, the woman he loved, he could do it.

She held his hand over the spot, and caressed his knuckles with her thumb, "You feel it?" He just nodded and looked at their intertwined fingers. At one point he would never allow this to happen, germs terrified him, he hated to be touched. But he let Penny in, and she broke down every wall he built up and he _loved_ it. He looked from their fingers and to her eyes, she smiled up at him.

It was in that moment, Sheldon knew that if she tried to let go, he would not have let her.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews! Especially, EmmaBean91, all your reviewing brought a smile to my face!**


End file.
